bad love
by kira taisho
Summary: Konan obliga a Sasori a ir a una cita, la cual termina hermosamente ¿o no? / para el reto: citas a ciegas de akatsuki rules, pásense que no mordemos... creo que me inspire por las letras de nightwish... o los fics de Nii-san ya me afectaron


-Vamos Sasori, no será tan malo- Hablo dándole animo Yahiko.

El pelirrojo iba caminando junto a sus compañeros, Konan, Yahiko y Nagato. Los cuatro se conocian de la primaria y tenian la misma edad, 16 años

Yahiko era alto un poco mas musculoso pero no en exceso, con un revuelto cabello naranja y ojos café. Nagato era un poco mas bajo y delgado, con el cabello rojo sangre por los hombros y un flequillo que le cubría la parte derecha del rostro y unos extraños ojos lila. Konan, la única mujer del grupo era un poco mas alta que Sasori, con el cabello azul por los hombros, con un pequeño rodete en el costado izquierdo atado con un palillo con una flor en la punta y unos ojos color ámbar. Mientras Sasori era el mas bajo del grupo, delgado, con el cabello rojo revuelto y ojos café.

-Yahiko tiene razón, una cita no será tan mala- dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorro Konan.

Ella era la novia de Nagato, y casi una hermana para Yahiko, aunque claro que disfrutaba maltratar a Sasori también.

-Ya esta bien! Tendré esa maldita cita, pero solo será una, no me gusta mal gastar mi tiempo- gruño Sasori ya rindiéndose.

* * *

><p>La maldita semana se le había pasado volando, ya era sábado y estaba felizmente esperando a la dichosa mujer con la cual saldria, por lo que le había dicho Konan era amiga suya, pelo negro, ojos negros... La descripción le había sonado de algún lugar pero no le había prestado especial atención.<p>

-Acaso te han dejado plantado?-

El pelirrojo miro hacia la camarera del bar, castaña, ojos chocolates, buenas curvas y ese pequeño vestido negro que tenían por uniforme... Desde que había llegado a las 10:20 con 30 segundos exactamente que le estaba coqueteando... Holy, así se llamaba.

-No, aun falta- observo su reloj unos segundos -un minuto para que sea la hora de la cita-

Un minuto mas tarde...

-Donde demonios esta- se quejo.

Ya eran las 10:30:05 cinco segundos tarde... 10:30:10 aun no aparecía... 10:30:15 seguía sin verse ese cabello negro... 10:30:20 Sasori se estaba impacientando... 10:30:25 ya estaba dispuesto a irse.

-Akasuna Sasori?- se escucho una suave voz femenina.

-Treinta segundos tarde- mascullo -un placer conocerla seño... ¡Mikoto!-

De ahí se le hacia conocida! era su mejor amiga de cuando era pequeño! mas alta, con mas curvas y mas hermosa, pero ella al fin!

-Lamento el retraso Saso-kun-

Casi se desmalla de la impresión ¡que le habían echo a la correcta y dulce Mikoto! esta vestida como... Vale, no podía quejarse, el también parecía una estrella rock...

-Mikoto... Cuanto tiempo sin vernos-

-Bueno, lindura, ya son y treinta y uno, parece que no vendrá ¿que te parece si nos divertimos un rato?- ahí iba otra vez la castaña.

Se le sentó en las piernas y lo abrazo de forma sugerente, haciendo que Mikoto la mirase con una ceja alzada.

-Disculpa, al que estas abrazando es mi novio- dijo recalcando el "mi".

La castaña se fue como un rayo al ver el aura de Mikoto y Sasori estuvo a punto de correr también, quien diría que esa dulce princesa fuese a dar miedo a los 16 años, joder ni siquiera necesitaba inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás como hacia el con los imbéciles que lo acosaban!

-No te desmayes, fue para salvarte-

Un rato mas tarde ya habían pedido unas bebidas y hablaban sobre lo que había pasado en esos últimos años.

-Entonces el canalla solo te uso?!- O si, el pelirrojo estaba molesto.

-Si, y lo peor es que le gusta el novio de mi amiga, Kushina-

Bien, no lo negaría, casi le da un infarto... Cuando Mikoto le empezó a contar sobre ese tal Fugaku pensó que la había dejado por una rubia que era como una modelo, no por el novio de la pelirroja que mas de una vez habían dicho era su hermana.

-Y tu? algún problema amoroso?- cuestiono entre risas por la cara de su amigo de la infancia.

-Me acusaron de haber querido violar a una de esas populares huecas cuando fue ella la que se me tiro encima y casi me monta-

Mikoto estallo en carcajadas, al parecer Saso-chan era todo un rompe corazones y muy deseado.

-Aunque ahora creen que soy gay- y las risas aumentaron -pero es que aun me gusta una niña de hermoso pelo negro-

-Se puede saber su nombre?-

-Tal vez luego... Ven hay algo que quiero mostrarte-

Ella asintió y salieron del lugar tomados de la mano hasta la plaza y la guió hasta un árbol, el cual le ayudo a escalar.

-A donde me llevas?-

El le sonrió y siguieron hasta una rama alta en la cual se sentaron, el contra el tronco y ella frente a el, recostada sobre su pecho, desde allí tenían una hermosa vista de las estrellas.

-Es hermoso...- susurro observando el cielo -Aun haces marionetas?-

-Claro, son mi arte, el arte eterno-

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, un cómodo silencio, el la abrazaba tiernamente, la había extrañado y solo con ella podía sacar ese lado tan tierno... Tan contrario a su forma de actuar típica, frió, serio, casi psicópata... Tal vez eso hacia ese estúpido sentimiento.

La tomo del mentón e hizo que lo mirara para darle un dulce beso.

-Sasori... Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste cuando niños? jamas pude decirte que si-

El pelirrojo sonrió, al parecer debía darle las gracias a Konan...

-Sera mejor que te lleve a casa... Y nada de coquetear con nadie, eres mi novia, no querrás conocer mi cara psicópata ¿o si?-

Ella sonrió, sabia que solo con ella era así de dulce, siempre había sido así y así lo amaba.

Esa noche y muchas mas las pasaron juntos, sin embargo ella acabo mintiendo sobre su amor y el consumido por la soledad acabo cometiendo actos impensables... Hasta hoy, la marioneta echa con el cuerpo de la bella joven permanece en su cuarto, mientras el aun intenta conseguir su arte eterno en si mismo, con su corazón frió e indiferente al valor de la vida experimenta creando marionetas con humanos... Dicen que el espíritu de la joven le susurra por las noches que lo siente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, no se de donde saque todo esto, el final fue muy triste o mas bien raro... no se, juzguen ustedes... <strong>

**Naruto no me pertenece, que sino...**

**dejen rw con sus opiniones... sin duda fue algo macabro el ultimo párrafo.**

**respuesta al reto: citas a ciegas**

**del foro: akatsuki rules**

**pd: que alguien me explique como se me ocurrió esto...**


End file.
